Ueno Castle
Ueno Castle is a secret castle that is the home of the Hattori Clan and the headquarters of their mercenary organization, the Masanari Black Flowers. Is it located within a hollow mountain in the Valley of Broken Spirits on Aileron. The natural wildlife makes the area very difficult to navigate through and the archaeopteryxs that reside in the mountain are hostile to trespassers, making it a difficult place to get to. Points of interest Armory Run by Odette Blanc, the armory holds a majority of the weapons and equipment used by agents. Odette is often found there forging new weapons or upgrading gear. This is also where agents go to get ready prior to their missions. Laboratory Overseen by Cross, the laboratory is connected to the medical bay, which houses injured or sick patients. It also serves as a research center for multiple causes including the study of guardian spirits and how they work and the creation center for various potions and enhancements. Training grounds The primary area for agents and recruits to train. Living quarters The main living quarters for agents and the Hattori Clan. The mess hall and lavatories are also located here. Docking bays Despite owning only a single ship, the docking bays serve as the final checkpoint for agents. From here, an agent mounts an archaeopteryx before departing on their missions. This is also the spot where they land once they return. Fortifications Several protective defenses keep Ueno Castle's location a secret from the public as well as from all the enemies of the Hattori Clan: *Hollow Mountain: Ueno Castle is located within a hollowed out mountain. The top of the mountain is open but due to special enchantments it appears as a normal mountain. In addition, because of the enchantments and a thick mist, the mountain remains completely hidden and still has not been discovered by society. The enchantments and mist also make it impossible for aircrafts to safely fly over the area, though MBF crafts are unaffected by this. *Blue Marble Forest: Surrounding the mountain is a lush and dense forest spanning several acres. The forest gives off a special type of energy or radiation that shuts down any type of electronic device that enters the vicinity. In addition, the energy causes hallucinations and drowsiness to those who enter, causing them to wander the forest, lost, until they finally wind up back where they started. Only those with a Guardian Spirit can safely navigate through the forest. *Ankyla Falls: At the base of the mountain is a large waterfall, named after the Domain Spirit of Land, Ankyla. Only those with a guardian spirit can safely make it through the forest to the falls. Behind the falls is a long corridor that ends at a rocky wall. The rocky wall is protected by a speed barrier, meaning that only fast moving objects can past through it, anything else does not affect the barrier. *Archaeopteryx: Ueno Castle shares it's home inside the mountain with the archeopteryxs. They live together in peace and the arceopteryxs quickly defend their home from intruders and those they see a threat to themselves and their human companions. Each of these fortifications existed before that Hattori Clan moved their home to there, suggesting that the location could have been used for some other purpose due to the amount of enchantments placed on it. Residents *Shizuka Hattori *Azreal *Koji *Ryuji and Yukie Hattori *Keiji Hattori *Kenji Hattori *Chimera *Huginn and Muninn *Kaya *Johnny Boyd *Cedar *Melissa Tang *Beowulf *Ambrose Phillips *Quetzalcoatl *Cross *Ahool *Several archaeopteryxs *Several agents and trainees *Several guardian spirits Former residents *Ryushi Hattori *Konohana *Kenshin Hattori *Arachnia Background After Hanzo Hattori declared independence from the Tokugawa Clan, he and his entire clan including their guardian spirits were banished and later hunted down by the Tokugawa as traitors. For safety, he and his clan fled into the Valley of Broken Spirits, where they found refuge within a hollowed out mountain. From that day on, the Hattori Clan has lived there, safe from all their enemies. Present Ueno Castle is still used today as the home of the Hattori Clan and the base of their mercenary group the Masanari Black Flowers, which are currently led by Ryuji Hattori. Over time, the castle has been improved upon and upgraded to accommodate with the changing times. Their main buildings include living quarters for the Hattori Clan as well as agents, a blacksmith and armory, a tech center, eatery, and a stable for archaeopteryx. Gallery Trivia *Ueno Castle is based on the real life castle of the same name. Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Aileron